Highschool Loving
by HinaChanMikkiChan
Summary: A temporary story until it is actually fully edited. - A love blossoms between two charming males. One known for his charming French additute and the other for being invisible and shy. However... will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Heya everyone! This is a Hetalia fanfic! XD My first one ever and its from a roleplay between me and my close friend Dommy 3  
>I think it will be good and hopefully it shall get interesting soon~<br>But this is temporary until a fully edited version comes through! ^^

* * *

><p>The day started out normal, a bright sunny day, a nice cool breeze and the birds chirping in the sky. However it was a school day and not many people were interested in going to school.<p>

Francis walked into his new biology class and had looked around to see if there are any spare seats on their own. Sadly. There was only one seat left. And it was right next to that shy kid in whom no one speaks to. Francis sighed and walked over to take the seat beside Matthew and soon sat next to Matthew.  
>"Bonjour~"<p>

Sitting on his own, the shy blonde haired male stared out the window. Seeming to be invisible, Matthew was surprised as a male sat beside him. Hearing his hello, the shy male lowered his eyes.

"H... Hello..."

Francis grinned at the male as he took out his jotter from his bag "Now I hate to be a buzz kill, but for one I don't care for Biology..."  
>Looking up at the others words, Matthew stared at the male in a slightly surprised sense.<p>

"Eh? Well... you still need to...pay attention ay."

Matthew looked to him, seeing the other didn't really care for biology made him feel like he could start a friendship for once.

"Hmmm... but I could use this time to doing my art, Oui?" The French man looked at the Canadian and sent him a smirk "You may give me something to draw" he said with a wink

"Y...You draw me?"

The Canadian stuttered as he had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks at the wink. He glanced away before to the male once more.

"Why not~"?  
>The Frenchman suggested as he waited for the others cute response. It seemed this male was almost too shy around anyone.<p>

"It's just... no one's... been willing to draw me. Let alone talk to me ay."

Lowering his eyes, Matthew let out a gentle sigh as he was little surprise the other wished to draw him.

The French man laughed and stroked Matthew's cheek "I don't see why not~ you are stunning~"

Hearing the laugh, Matthew looked up to the other. As the French male stroked his cheek, a brighter red came to his cheeks.

"S-Stunning? Y... You think that?"

"Why wouldn't I~" The French man got closer to the male face and smiled softly thinking to himself that this males blush was a rather more interesting feature to his pale skin.

About to speak once more, the Canadian froze as the other male got closer to him. The flush on the shorter males' cheeks remained as he stuttered at his words.

"I... I... I've never b-been told that before"

"Oh how sad? So you mean you are still a virgin to such things?" The French man got back his place, looking at the male with rather intrigued and interested eyes. He had never met a fellow male that was a virgin to even compliments such as that.

"E-Eh... Uh... yeah"

The blonde hair male muttered as he allowed his eyes to drift down to the table in front of them. The Canadian wondered why his heart was pounding in his chest from such a simple compliment like that. What it because the other was a male? Or something else?

"Pity... i feel almost guilty now" The male hummed as he began to doodle on his book

Watching the other male turn to something that seemed more interesting, Matthew let out a sigh and turned his head to the window.

Once again he felt invisible to everyone. He had thought he might be able to have a sort of friendship with this French male but it seemed as if the other was more interesting in his art work than anything.

"So how is your brother and Arthur? Heard they were making love in a class room and was expelled..."

"Eh?... "  
>Slightly shocked at the sudden change of subject, the young blonde haired male lowered his eyes, not willing to speak of such a thing that his brother had gotten into because of his own sex drive<br>"Umm... well their fine... Though Alfred's been busy with Arthur..."

Having known those two were together, even Matthews own family treated him like he wasn't there.

"So ...? Any sex stories of them you would like to share?"  
>Francis said, almost casually as though in reality he just wanted something he could make Arthur angry about. Hearing them being expelled for doing it in the classroom at school just wasn't enough to satisfy him.<p>

"N-No! I wouldn't say such a thing! B- Besides I don't know any, anyway."

A flush came to the Canadians face at the very mention of such a thing. He knew nothing of his brothers' sex life and even if he knew anything it would just be too rude to say anything. He had respect for his elder brother and wouldn't want to hurt him in any way possible.

"Awww? Pretty please! I have to say something to Arthur that'll make him mad..."  
>A grin came to the Frenchman's lips as he knew that there had to be something that this Canadian male could tell him, something that would really tick off Arthur and make him go over the edge.<p>

"N-No! T-That's just rude!"

Matthew said, turning his head away from the other, hoping to not look at the others pleading face. Since this male came along, it seemed to make Matthew all the more nervous and shy, like something about this male just seemed to make him want to hid his blushing cheeks all the more.

Francis chuckled, a small grin coming to his lips as he looked to the others cute blushing cheeks. The grin grew into a smirk as he watched the others shyness. "Aw~ you are so cute"

Hearing that simple word made the blonde male tense and his cheeks reddened all the more softly. It was a first time for the Canadian, Matthew to be called cute, especially by a rather charming, blonde haired male.

"You think so?"  
>Matthew questioned as a chuckle came from beside him. Francis smile at the other, knowing that he was new and virgin to all these compliments made his charming side rage all the more.<p>

"Hmm? I know so!" Francis exclaimed as he still had his eyes intently on the book in front of him, doodling and drawing like there was no tomorrow.

Hearing that, Matthew looked up to him and smiled slightly as he still remained a little shy.

"T-Thank you ay."  
>Matthew said gently as he went to turn his head back to the window so he could day dream more when he heard the others words.<p>

"Are you and that man you are with a lot, close?" The French man referred to the exchange student from Cuba, knowing that had been hanging out a fair bit since the school had started. It was making many people wonder if they were lovers or not, so he decided to find out for himself.

"Eh... well... sort of... He's a friend."

The Canadian said hesitantly, before he looked up at the other, wondering why he asked such a question. He didn't really understand why, just because two guys hang with each other it means their lovers. Though to be with someone and not be invisible would mean everything to the Canadian at that moment.

"Ah... I always thought you were lovers..." Francis said straight out as he didn't seemed to ashamed to say what was on his mind at the time. Though he also said to see what a reaction would come out from this shy Canadians face.

"Ehhh! N-No... Just friends!"

Sighing gently, Matthew looked to the side. He wondered to himself if anyone would even consider him. He had never been noticed enough to even be thought of as worthy to be a lover. Soon, seeing many people pairing up while he was left in the dark kind of heard his pride.

"N-No one's... ever notice me to be close to me... like that"

"... Hmmm? What do you mean...?" The male asked and looked up, wondering why Matthew sounded so sure and upset. Had he said something? Slight worry flashed over Francis's face as he looked to the male.

"N-Nothing... don't worry about it ay"

Looking to the male, Matthew sighed gently before he let out a small smile as he turned his eyes away. He couldn't look at the male, already guessing he had been in a relationship before, and he thought he would never understand what it was like to be alone.

"Non non... We have nothing better to do~" Francis grinned at the other, leaning slowly closer wanting to get the gossip of Matthews life from the very source himself. He wanted the other to open up to him.

"W-Well... No one notices me ay so... no one's liked me"

Matthew looked to the other before he heard the bell. He flinched slightly before he sighed gently. Now he would be spending the rest of the day alone, ignored and confused about his true feelings for the French male that just seemed to barge into his life in an instant.

"Hmm... well... I would like to know more about Matthew tomorrow in class... Oui?"  
>Francis said gently as he watched the other, waiting to hear his reply.<p>

"E-Eh... Uh... okay"

Standing up and grabbing his books, the Canadian tried to keep his eyes from the other blonde but he was glad they had been talking.

Francis gathered his books and without a second thought, left the class. He walked through the hallways to his next classroom, acting as if he had never talked to the Canadian.

The school day finished faster then had expected Matthew, was walking home, holding his extra books to his chest as he walked. His mind was on the odd things the French male said to him and even as he tried to talk to him at the end of school he was ignored. He felt even more invisible and even more confused.

The French man began to walk home on his own now as he listens to his iPod

Looking up, hearing other footsteps, Matthew looked behind him seeing the French male behind him.

The French boy blinked and sent the male a smile "Oh bonjour~"

"F-Francis? Y... You walk home this way too?"

Being slightly surprised that the male even walked home or too school, Matthew waited for the other. Seeing the other talk to him made him feel sort of more safe, he never liked walking home or to school by himself, who knew what could happen.

Francis soon walked over to the soon to be lover and laughed "So it seems"  
>Francis said with a gentle chuckle as he continued to walk, his iPod within his ears low enough just to hear the shy Matthews voice.<p>

Watching the male, the Canadian had a small smile to his lips as he lowered his head slightly.

"So... Did you. Want to walk together? Maybe?"  
>Hearing the slightly hesitate voice of Matthew, Francis looked down at him, a slight chuckle came from his lips and a grin lingered on his lips.<p>

"Hmm~ it cost to walk home with me~" Hearing that, Matthew looked up at Francis, confused in his features. Why would there be a cost just to walk home? He wanted to find out and find out what the price is though he could never tell with this male.

"Eh... Cost?"

Looking up to the male, a slight frown came to Matthews features. Francis saw this and a slightly amused expression came across his features. He knew that the other was trying to hide his embarrassment and his curiosity as well.

"Oui..." Francis began to walk some more, his hands within his pockets as he watched the Canadian. It seemed the other wanted to walk with him and well, Francis wanted to tease the male just a little bit.

"What cost?"

Catching up to the male, slightly curious as to what such a cost would be just to walk with this male. Staring up at the males face, Matthew wondered if he would be able to read the others mind by looking into his eyes to figure out the cost. But the cost was something he didn't expect it to be.

"A kiss~"  
>Francis said easily, glancing down to Matthew to see his reaction, oh how this would be so adorable! Francis thought to himself as he was kidding around but he wanted to see, if this male would take it seriously or not.<p>

"E-Eh... a...k-kiss?"

Matthews's eyes widened up at the male, who would charge a kiss to walk with them? A blush came to Matthews cheeks at the thought of kissing Francis. It made his heart pound in his chest and his body slightly shudder at the thought.

"You think I would be cheap? Oh please =, Matthieu..." Francis said that same sly grin to his lips. Oh this was better than I thought! Francis said in his mind, oh the joys of seeing this flustered Canadians reaction was the best part of his day.

Flinching slightly, Matthew looked to the side, gently biting his lower lip before he let out a gently sigh and looked up at the other. He still didn't understand but if it was a kiss for the chance to walk beside him then a kiss it shall be.

"I. It's just a kiss right?"  
>Francis heard him, looking to him, he soon slowly nodded. Though knowing this might be going too far for the innocent Canadian to handle, Francis chuckled and leaned a little closer and said close to his ear;<p>

"Hmm... unless you /beg/ for more~~"

"B-Beg?"

Thinking that, a tint of red came to his cheeks as the Canadian glanced to the side. Unsure what to do let alone what to think, hearing the other male speak, Matthew stared up at him once more.

"Oui! I'm one heck of a kisser~" the French man laughed

Stopping, at the others laughter, Matthew looked to the side, his cheeks red. If he did go through with this, it would be his first kiss, his heart pounded at the thought, and slowly he spoke in a soft tone.

"A... kiss... Then..."

"Hmm?" Hearing the other, Francis stoped and looked at the male. He stared before he let out a loud chuckle and lowered his head slightly. "You know I was joking... But if want one so badly..."

Matthew looked away, his cheeks bright red of embarrassment and his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. Oh how stupid he felt!

"Y... You wouldn't kiss a guy... would you?"

"I have many of times... Matthieu..." Francis laughed as he continued to walk. Though saying that only reminded him of his previous relationship which sent a dull ache through his chest.

Lowering his head at that statement, the Canadian walked past him almost in a rush. It only caused him to stumble and drop his books. He gasped and soon sighed as he lowered his head. Knowing he was taking things too far in his mind, Matthew looked to the other.

"So... you've... Kissed guys before ay?"

Francis followed the boy and grinned. A simple grin yet one that held a lot of history, heartbreak and emotion. A simple; "Oui" passed through Francis's lips.

Lowering himself to the ground, Matthew picked up his books before standing once more.

Not sure what to say, the blonde looked down and moved a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Do you... Like it? I mean... considering... I mean... Never mind ay"

"I loved it~" The French male Francis laugh at how awkward the other had become all of a sudden.

Hearing that, a blush came to the Canadians cheeks as he turned his back to the other.

"It seems... everyone's pairing up these days"

Matthew gently muttered as he lowered his head feeling kind of left out.

"Hmm? I don't have a lover... And I personally don't want one after my last one" Francis said, a frown coming to his handsome features as his mind travelled back to that time he thought he had a deep connection to his previous lover.

Looking up at him, Matthew saw the frown and soon let out a gentle sigh. Thinking he said something wrong that had upset the male, made the young Canadian just want to run away from the other as not to hurt him further. Though he stayed by his side.

"I've... Never had a lover or anything..." Francis looked down to the Canadian in whom just a day he had grown almost attached too. He found his reactions adorable and his words and how he acted, the way he was always shy and blushing, it made a warm feeling come to Francis's chest.

"Hmm... you aren't missing out... Unless you never been with me.

"I've never been with anyone..."

Looking up to the sky, Matthews face was almost pure and innocent. His thoughts travelled to the day when Alfred had said he was in love with Arthur and made Matthew swear not to tell anyone until they were ready.

"Hmm... That is almost sad... I can hook you up with someone... Or how about that man?"  
>Francis suggested, an almost devious smirk coming to his lips before he heard the others hesitate and unsure nature once more. Oh how he found it adorable!<p>

"Eh? N-No... That's alright..."

Being hesitate and unsure, Matthew turned to the taller male, he knew that the other was just trying to get him to be with someone, but Matthew wanted someone he could get along with, someone in which would treat him right and not hurt him.

"But ... You have never loved..." Francis said with a sad tone, he had loved before, many times infact but each time didn't last long which only sent his heart to more heartbreak. He was still willing to give relationships ago just not quite yet.

"Honestly... I don't think... I ever will"

A sad tone came to Matthews lips as he said that. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to fall in love. He was waiting for the right person may that be male or female he didn't care. He just wanted to be happy and not be depressed.

"Never say never!"

Looking to the other, a small smile came to his lips. He slowly nodded and started walking again.  
>Hearing those words, Matthew stared up at him, a blush to his cheeks and a smile came to his lips. Maybe… just maybe he could find someone someday.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know its been so long but at least im remembering! Im doing my best ive just been so busy! So please review and tell otehrs! ^^

* * *

><p>A few weeks past, almost a month and Matthew was getting more and more willing to go to school, just to see the blonde Frenchman he had been talking to a lot.<p>

However he thought about it one day and... He might be falling for the male.

The French male, Francis, was happily sitting in the biology class, waiting for the Canadian. They had become quite good friends and Francis was happy to have him in his life.

Walking into biology, seeing the French male already there waiting, a shy smile came to the Canadians lips as he took his seat beside him

"You were waiting?"

"Oui, Oui... I came in early to get coffee from the cafeteria" Francis said, holding up a plastic cup, with a small smile to his lips and a slight gleam in his eyes. Seeing the Canadian brightened his day up quicker then what he had expected.

"Ah... waiting is boring though ay?"

The Canadian smiled to the male, feeling his cheeks redden all the more just by talking to him. Seeing the male, waiting for him made his heart skip a beat in his chest and his cheeks flush.

"I suppose but when I'm waiting for you it's much easier..."

Flinching slightly at that, Matthews cheeks continued to hold a bright crimson colour that brought out the pure innocence of his eyes. He had never met someone in who was glad to be waiting for him. He was always ignored, invisible a no-body, so when it came to someone, anyone, he wasn't used to being told that being waited for is… better than waiting for class.

"Eh… Really?"

"Oui…" The French man laughed and then jumped, shock and slight fear covered his charming features as it seemed that he had just remembered something, something important.  
>"Oh… Mon Cher? Did we have homework?"<p>

"Eh… Uh… we did"

Looking to Francis, a small frown had come to the Canadians features, almost instantly knowing that the other had forgotten to do his homework; he smiled gently as he let out a slight chuckle.

"…. Mon dieu I am dead…" Francis muttered beneath his breath as he placed a hand to his forehead, a pounding headache suddenly appearing, while a groan of pain and a sound of irritant came forth from his lips.

"How… Did you forget ay?"

Matthew looked to him, in slight wonder. The other had forgotten his homework, they all knew that it was due that day and yet a small smile couldn't help but come to the males lips at the thought of the other messing up just a little.

"… I was out last night with Gilbert and Toni"

Hearing that the French male that he was becoming to like a lot was out the night before allowed Matthews's body so slightly flinch before he slightly inclined his head to look down at the table in front of him before he spoke in a soft almost shy tone.

"I see…"

"To be honest I kind of have a hangover…" The French Male admitted, knowing that it had been a bad idea to go out drinking on a school night but Gilbert and Toni had convinced him to go and have some fun for a change and forget about school; and what a bad idea that was to believe that it would be good for him to relax for once.

"You went out drinking? On a school night?"

The Canadian said in a hushed tone before he placed a hand to his head, looking away. He had wanted to tell the other something important; something he didn't think he would be admitting to the other considering the talk that they had, had the other day. Though he needed to get it off his chest, in a slightly more hushed tone, Matthew said gently;

"And I wanted to say something important today too"

"Oh please tell... I have coffee... life is beautiful again~"  
>Francis had a small grin to his lips as he did enjoy coffee, especially when he had such a hangover as he did. Though it was his fault and he took responsibility for going out drinking knowing he had school.<p>

"N-Not now... At lunch"

Lowering his head, Matthew sighed gently as he had a feeling the other didn't notice how he felt about him. After all, he was used to being ignored and invisible it would be a surprise if no one could see or feel his emotions knowing him, he may as well just be invisible again.

"Oh, now I'm worried." The French male said a slightly worried tone came to his voice as he looked over to the blonde Canadian. Seeing the hesitant and yet worried look just made him even more worried.

Matthews's body slightly flinched, he hadn't expected the other to use a worried tone so, as he did, and Matthew became nervous and was wondering if he could say those words he wished to say.

"Tell me... I might go home at lunch."

"N-Not in class okay... After class"

Staring to the side, Matthews's cheeks went a delicate crimson red as he didn't want to say in where someone could hear

Francis pouted "Oh come on~ I tell you stuff~"

Lowering his head, the Canadian sighed gently and leaned close to him, whispering in his ear.

"D-Don't react or be loud okay... But... I... I think I like you"

"Oh I like you too~" Hummed the male thinking it was friendship wise "... You are a dear friend now!"

"T... That's not what I meant... "

Saying that softly, Matthew lowered his head, his odd feelings disappearing as he felt rejected.

"... oh?"

"F-Forget I said anything"

Turning his head away, Matthew lightly bent his head and seemed to lose his enthusiasm

"...OH... You... Ah Matthieu... You are only human! Of course you will~"

"L... Like i said... I like you... But... You obviously don't feel the same"

Matthew said a hint of sadness within his voice, he knew that there was a 90% chance of being rejected by such a stunning blonde such as Francis and yet, he had gotten his hopes up.

".. Well... I think you're very cute... and I really like you..."

Hearing that, a blush came to the males' cheeks as he looked to him. Somehow, somewhere along the way, their close bond was increasing with each passing minute. Though Francis was known to be a bit of a playboy.

"B-But... n-never mind."

Hearing the bell go, Matthew stood up and gathered his books, he wished to be ignored so that the hurt in his eyes wouldn't be seen or displayed.

"... Want to come home with me and skip school?"  
>A shocked expression came over Mathews delicate features. He stood there, gazing up at the broad Frenchman at such a suggestion. As he spoke, his voice quivered.<p>

"E-Eh? I've never skipped school before... but... a-alright"

Not really understanding why, but Matthew wanted to skip school at least once, he knew it was against the rules and he may possibly get caught and yet; he didn't care. He wished to feel that adrenaline at least once in his life.

Francis stood up and began to walk out the class, hoping Matthew was behind him, wishing he was behind him as he gracefully walked.

Holding his books, Matthew followed Francis while glancing around. He said nothing even after they left the school grounds. As they were further away he looked to the male, seeing that he was calm and stunning in the light beneath the trees. Though as he spoke he was hesitant to break this tranquillity.

"Do you... Often skip school?"

The question was innocent enough, the dashing male had listened to the way his innocence was carried in his voice, it made him all that more enjoyable.

"... Oui" Francis laughed; he skipped school at least twice or sometimes three times a week. He easily got irritant of school so he would ditch to go enjoy himself, in more ways than one would think.

"No wonder you're having trouble ay?"

A smile came to the shorter blondes lips as he watched him and soon looked away, his mind had wondered allowing his eyes to trail over the hidden masculine body beneath the clothes that was striding in front of him with such grace and balance.

"I'm fine~ an artist never can be tamed~~"

Matthew looked up at him, thinking those words were incredibly true. He had heard many different stories, rather extravagant stories of many famous artists or even locals that would go to such massive lengths just to get that perfect panting. That perfect spot, the certain inspiration they needed to continue. It was a wonderful and beautiful thing, and Mathew thought it would fit Francis's lifestyle perfectly.

"At one point... You said you would draw me..." A curious tone took over Mathew's usually delicate and shy tone as he had wished to see Francis's artistic abilities, it would have pleased him greatly to see him do a picture of him. It sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach.

"Hmm... and I kept to my word."  
>A 'matter-of-fact' tone came to the stunning Frenchman's voice as he continued to walk leisurely, it was almost a strut the way he walked and seemed to own the walkway. A breeze blew passed and rustled his hair in a hypnotic way.<br>Being dazed slightly at such a lovely sight, Mathew stumbled on his words as he tried to get them out in a way that would make any sense at all.

"Eh... You drew me... W-when?" A surprised tone escalated his innocence each time he would speak in such a manner. In that moment he stopped, freezing for a second in pure shock before he shook his head, getting himself out of the daze and catching up to the taller blonde.

"Hmmm... about a week ago?" A casual, lazy tone came out with those words as Francis, deep down held a smirk, loving the many different reactions he was managing to get from the male in such a short time. He chuckled beneath his breath as he knew that it was such a good idea to bring him along.

"Y-You never told me"

Staring at him with those soft delicate eyes, his cheeks were flushed, not noticed that they arrived at Francis's home until he was showed in. His mind wondered, scanned every detail to memory at how lovely the carpet was, the furniture the wall paper everything was so delicate and elite.

"... I didn't want too~"

A subtle reply came from Francis as he was only teasing the other, loving the more he reacted, the more he opened up. Once inside Francis's house Mathew looked down, placing his things by the couch not wanting them in the way. He turned to the other his eyes a little bigger than before, glossier looking. His delicate skin, delicate pale skin had a crimson touch to his cheeks before he spoke in a tiny voice.

"But... why?"

"... Because I think you are beautiful..." Francis spoke in a soft tone, speaking lightly and delicately like he was whispering about secrets while he pressed the smaller males frame onto the wall

"Y-You don't mean that"

Being pressed to the wall, Matthews's cheeks still had that delicate crimson that brought out his innocence, the thought of it made him turn his head, wanting to shy away from society.

Francis leaned down and whispers softly "Yes I do." His voice was as if were rose petals, flying down and delicately caressing his skin, causing a sigh to escape Mathew's lips.

A shudder ran through Matthews's body at the whisper. He turned his head to look up at Francis, wanting to see into his eyes, to know that he wasn't lying, to know that this was all not a dream, as he did his cheeks were a clear red.

"You... find me beautiful?"

"Stunning..." Francis spoke in that delicate tone once more, before he lowered his head down, pressing his lips against one of those crimson cheeks that Mathew seemed to always contain.

As he felt the kiss on his cheek, Matthew stared up, unable to reply. Standing there, he looked to Francis, seeing a little mischief in his eyes and yet enjoyed it while he shyly bit his lip.

"F... Francis... k... k... kiss me"

Saying that, Matthew was looking to the side, the crimson remained stained on his cheeks as he had let out his voice in a delicate tone, hesitant.

"Kiss you?"

Matthew nodded, unsure whether it was a good thing to ask of the other, knowing that he must find it a little too fast but Mathew wished to know. He couldn't look at him as he found this rather embarrassing and yet rather thrilling deep down.

"You need to look at me first..."

Slowly nodding his head, Matthew looked up at him, staring into those bright eyes of his and getting mesmerised almost instantly. He had a shy look to his face as he stay pinned to the wall, sort of enjoying the turn of events that were happening to him at this moment.

The French man leaned in closer to the other and pressed his lips onto Matthew's, wanting him to enjoy it and remember his first kiss.

At first, Matthew was all tense, shy, and unsure but as their lips pressed together he relaxed, allowing his arms to wrap around the others neck and his body leaned up into the others.

Francis broke the kiss and laughed a rather seductive and manly laugh. "First kiss?"  
>Still being pressed to the wall of a certain Frenchman's place, Matthew stared up at the other as he knew that he had just given his first kiss away.<p>

"Y-Yeah... it was my first kiss"

"Hmmm... How cute..." The broad shouldered Frenchman chuckled out a sensual chuckle as he heard he had just taken the others first kiss.

Lowering his head slightly, Matthew had a shy smile to his lips; he was glad, glad to have met Francis, to have gotten to know him, to have fallen for him the way he did.

"Im... glad it was you though"

"... W-Well... really?"

Looking to the male, Matthews's delicate pale skin had that crimson again, that showed he was still innocent in many ways and yet he wished it to be Francis that stopped him from being so innocent.

"Im glad it was you because... because... you're the first person to acknowledge me"

Tilting his head to the side, a soft smile came to the Canadians lips, a rather charming and cute smile that he didn't even know that he had control over.

"C-Come on... I must not be..." Francis stared at that delicate smile, captured by it; he had never known that such a smile could exist, a smile that could light up his heart in an instant.

"N... No you are"

Matthew looked to him, seeing the male hesitate, he thought that he had done something wrong and that the smile he wore didn't suit him, and he began to allow it to disappear.

"... What about that man?"

"E-Eh... well... he... still mistakes me for Alfred"

Matthew chuckled slightly before he lowered his eyes, it kind of irritated the hell out of him being mistaken for Alfred especially when he looked nothing like him but that was what he was like after all.

"How? Your hairs longer than his" Francis said in a gentle tone, his face of slight confusion, he didn't understand how anyone could confuse two totally different persons.  
>"Maybe... it's because of my glasses and eyes"<br>Matthew said gently, as he ran a gently hand through his soft hair, the movement was innocent enough yet held that sense of sexuality, like he wanted to be noticed for his appearance.  
>"But, your eyes are purplish" The Frenchman said as he looked down at the other with that gentle look, the look that showed that he saw him for who he was not for another.<br>"T-They are?" The Canadian exclaimed having forgotten what his own eyes looked like as he had been mistaken for Alfred for so long.  
>"... You don't know the colours of your eyes?"<p>

"I've been mistaken as Alfred for so long... I can't tell anymore"

Matthews tone was sad and almost lonely. He wasn't used to being acknowledged, or noticed or talked to for that matter! He had always been invisible, alone and forgotten, mistaken for Alfred so every time he saw his eyes it melded into a shade of blue for him.

"... Hmm... I can always tell the difference... you are much better than him."

Matthews's eyes stared up to at the French male before him. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Y... You're just saying that... "

"Non... I'm not... you have a cuter face... and you are skinnier... and you are pale..."

Matthew didn't believe a word that the handsome blonde spoke. But deep down he did, his heart began to pound as he noticed that Francis saw him better than anyone had ever seen him before.

"W... Well do I... m-mean... a-anything to you?"

"To me... Oui... and everyone should think the same..."

The Canadians pale cheeks were that innocent red as he slowly looked up to him, seeing the truth within Francis's eyes sent his heart going ecstatic, faster and harder than he ever thought was possible for him.

"Y... you like me?"

"... Yes... I like you very much..." The male said as he kissed up Matthew's neck, keeping his lips delicate and gentle in a teasing manner and yet sensual as well.

Matthew stared to him, loving the look of his bright blue eyes as he crossed eyes with him; a small whine came from his lips at the kiss to his neck.

Francis grinned and moved back "Mon Cher... my neighbours will hear..."

Matthew looked up at him, the blush to his cheeks darkened at the thought of the neighbours hearing.

"Now... do you want a drink?" He said as he got off Matthew and turned to head into the kitchen, Mathew stood against the wall, unsure of what to say or do so he was tense and hesitant to say anything. Being handed a glass of wine, Matthew sipped at it gently, not really into alcohol that much but he needed it.

"Just relax, Mon Cher... Please?"

The Canadian looked up to him and soon nodded as he finished off his glass of wine and started to relax,

The French man smirked at the man and patted his lap

Matthew looked at him and soon moved closer to the other, not really confident enough to sit on the others lap.

"On the lap~~"

Letting out a gentle sigh, Matthew sat on the Frenchman's lap, it sounded more like a command when Francis said it so he couldn't help but obey that manly voice the other contained.

Having that innocent blush to his cheeks, Matthew was looking to the side, though he soon looked to Francis with a slight smile

"So? You have brother... Oui?" The French man said as he stroked the other male's check

"Ah yeah... Alfred... but he's been busier lately so he hasn't talked to me in a while" Feeling the other stroke his cheek, a slight shudder consumed his small frame while a crimson came to his face as Matthew looked at the other

"So... who else is there? Any sisters?" The man laughed, a low gentle tone that would send any fan girl or fan guy fainting at the sound of it.

"Ah no... well at least any that I know off...Alfred doesn't really talk about family much" Matthew had a small smile as he felt like Alfred was hiding something from him though he didn't question his brother.

Matthew chuckled weakly, embarrassed at the stupid question. "Well. All I know is that Alfred is the only real family I have"

"How about your mother and father...?"

"After I was born they didn't stay around long... after that I remember staying at a close friend to the family's place while Alfred was at school" Matthew stared to the side, he had heard all this from Alfred yet he knew deep down that it hurt both himself and Alfred to even think about how their family went from 4 to just the two of them.

"...Ah?"

"Yeah... and so... that's how Alfred met Arthur" Matthew looked to the other, a smile growing to his lips, he enjoyed Francis listening, he liked to open up and he was glad it was to Francis and not some freak.

"... What do you mean?"

"Well... it turned out to be Arthur's family that had been close to mine and Alfred's... after that Arthur and Alfred seemed to hate each other but... I guess it was the opposite" Matthew said, an innocent tone to his voice before he lowered his eyes to gaze at his feet as he remained on Francis's lap.

"Ah... what a lovely love story..."

"It was... Im.. happy for them" Though as he spoke in that hesitant and sad tone a hurtful look overcame the shy innocence of Matthews eyes, deep down he was incredibly jealous of Alfred, he was always so hyper and out there and many people loved him and it made Matthew feel like he didn't deserve anything in life that it had all gone to Alfred.

"Hmm... we can make our own love story..."

Those words made Matthew flush again as well as it set his heart pounding hard against his ribs while he turned his giant orbs to gaze upon Francis. "L... Like what? A biology friendship slowly turns into love?"

"Oui..." Francis leaned up and delicately placed his lips up onto Matthews, letting out a soft breath at the feel of their lips connecting in an intimate fashion once more.

Matthew had no time to say anything back before he felt the kiss. His cheeks flared and his lips softly pressed back into the others, wanting to feel their special connection through this type of contact; it set his whole body ablaze.

The French man ran his hands through the other male's hair, feeling the softness and how silky it was, he couldn't wait to feel it amidst a more intimate situation.

The Canadians head leaning into the hand as it passed through his hair, the hand was strong and gentle yet could be rough but overall it was nice and warm to the touch.

"H-Hmmm" The man murmured, chuckling softly against the lips as he allowed his hand to stray from the locks of hair to the others neck.

Although Matthew was shy when it came to this, his body was pressed into the others while his heart was beating like he had just run a twenty kilometre marathon.

Francis broke the kiss and smiled "H-Hmmm... that was nice..."

As the kiss was broken, Matthew pulled back, a small pant leaving his lips before looked to the other, his eyes were full of heat and yet that pure innocence that would always remain no matter what would happen to him.

Francis looked at the man and said nothing, wanting to remember this moment, wanting to remember every moment he had with the small, cuter male so that he could remember what happiness was.

Looking to the time, Matthew flinched, pure shock covering his features. "Ah... it's this late? I promised to go shopping after school..."

"... With who!" Francis exclaimed! It sounded as if he were to be surprised to think of Mathew going shopping, though deep down he was scared the other might have made a date with someone other than him.

"Eh... by myself? Alfred's hopeless when it comes to shopping" Slightly surprised at the tone from the other, Matthew watched him with delicate and gentle eyes before he soon came to his feet.

"Want me to come?"  
>The French male asked out of politeness, wanting him to always be around so that he knew he was safe. A rather primitive and protective side of Francis came out around Matthew.<p>

"You'd... come shopping with me?" Matthew looked at him a little surprised but deep down he was so glad that he had asked as he didn't wish to go shopping by himself, who knows what could happen when Matthew was as innocent as he was.

"Oui... I'll take you out for dinner after, how does that sound?" The man laughed a gentle and comforting tone that could make anyone in an odd mood have a smile to their lips.

"A-Alright" Matthew smiled as he soon grabbed his things especially his wallet, if he lost his wallet he would be scoulded by Alfred and he didn't want that to happen. After all they both had part time jobs that paid a fair amount of money so they always had enough to get by.

"Hmm... now?"

"Uh yeah... or Alfred will complain that he's hungry via text or via call" Matthew chuckled slightly as he soon hummed an unknown yet soft tune and headed to the door.

Francis stood up and stretched, allowing his muscles to remember how to move after holding Matthew on his lap for some time he had gotten a little _stiff_ "Let me change, Oui?"

"Alright" Matthew smiled as he stood at the door looking through his wallet, he had to make sure he had enough considering how much Alfred ate, however he found it odd that Francis asked to change before they left.

Francis rushed up the stairs and closes the door of his bedroom, he had a little _problem_ that he had to take care off before he changed but he didn't mind, he found it to be rather erotic to have such thoughts for someone so innocent.

Matthew waited downstairs, recounted his money over and over before he sighed gently, he was kind of getting lonely without Francis and he wondered how he was going to act over the holidays as they were coming up. He wondered if he ever would find an excuse to spend time with Francis over the holidays.

Francis quickly got change into his casual clothes and came down stairs, feeling a little lonely himself knowing that he had been separated from Matthew. He didn't think he would feel this way about anyone in his life.

Matthew had taken his jacket off and put it in his bag and had his first few buttons of his shirt undone. It was a rather warm night and he wanted to be comfortable, as well as wanting to show off a little to get more of Francis's attention.

"You can leave stuff you don't need here..." The tall blonde male suggested with a low chuckle to his lips. He didn't mind if Matthew left his things, they were just going shopping after all. It made he gave him an excuse to bring Matthew back to his home.

"E...Eh are you sure? I'd have to come back and then leave again" Matthew put down his things away and placed his wallet in his pocket, he made sure it wouldn't fall out in any way possible.

"You can stay you know? My mum won't mind and my dad is away."

"Hmm... but Alfred..." Matthew sighed gently and soon pulled out his cell and called his brother, if he didn't tell Alfred where he was he would freak out and start worrying, he didn't like it when that happened. "A-Ah... Alfred... I... won't be coming home tonight... Im staying at a friend's... o-of course i have friends! n-no it's not a girl... Yes it's a guy..." Matthew went silent before he felt heat flush up his sensitive neck, against his small ears and onto his pale cheeks. His heart pounded and a sweat bead ran down the side of his face at something his brother said. "N-No! We aren't like you and Arthur!...F-Fine... see you tomorrow" Hanging up, Matthew was still red, he knew that this blush would be staying a while as the words that Alfred whispered in his ear would roam around his mind for a long while.

"Hmm... I missed Arthur... you should of invited them." A sly smirk came to Francis's lips as he had many memories of his time with Arthur, how he would tease him and certain other things.

"U-Um... they have... 'plans' tonight so" Matthew couldn't look the other in the eye as he was almost a total crimson. He was so embarrassed as Alfred had told him directly what they had planned to do so, he wished not to think of it.

"Oh? Are they fucking?"

Francis held a gentle and yet mischievous grin to his lips as he looked over Matthew with an almost hunger in his eyes. Matthew flinched and lowered his head to hide his expression.

"... Your face says it all "The masculine male commented and let out a low humour-filled chuckle as he placed his hand upon Matthews head and felt his gentle curls and silky strands of hair.

"A-Alfred said... that I should try getting some...'action' as well... but... I told him... Im not like him" Matthew sighed as he kept his back to the other and placed his phone back into his pocket, he didn't know if he could look up at Francis with a calm and controlled expression, his heart was beating to rapidly for him to even think straight.

"If you want we can skip the shopping and make love?"

Matthews's body tensed, the words echoed in his head with Francis's husky voice. His heart started to skip a few beats at a time, his mind reeled and his body became flushed and a little too warm for his liking. "B... But your mother here isn't she? And you said... the neighbours would hear"

"Ah... a sock will help you"

A sly chuckle slipped passed Francis's lips as he watched over Matthew, thinking that sight would only turn him on even more, god he wanted to take Matthew but it was always his decision. Matthew understood what he meant and only hesitated more as he wiggled slightly in his spot, his body was heating up more and more, each time he heard that deep, husky tone within the taller male's voice.

"But if you really don't want to..."  
>Francis strayed off slightly, letting the other some time to think and clear through his thoughts so he could give a true answer and not just do as he was told. He wanted him to know what he wanted and to enjoy it and not regret it if they did end up doing it.<p>

"I... I didn't say that..." Matthew looked up to him, staring into his brilliant blue eyes, his cheeks red as he had a shy smile to his lips, yet inside he knew that he wanted his innocence to be taken by the Frenchman.

"Mon dieu... aren't we kinky?"

"Ay! You started it" Matthew said gently, an innocent voice that had that hint of heat while he looked up to the French male, walking over to him with a soft blush and a heat for him.


End file.
